Half-Life: Duty Calls (Game)
Half-Life: Duty Calls is a PC and Xbox360 game developed by Valve Studios. It is a prequel to Half-Life 2 and leads into Episode 2. Playable Characters *Axon Daletski(Single Player character and Player 1 in Co-op for the Combine.) *Valery Abelev (Single Player character and Player 1 in Co op for the Rebels. *John L. Dempsey (Player 2 Combine Co-Op character, NPC in Single Player.) *Agent Maine (bonus mission) *Kent Hayden (Player 3 Combine Co-Op Character, NPC in Single Player.) *Adam Johnson (Player 4 Combine Co-Op Character, NPC in Singe Player.) *Joel Smithson (Player 2 Rebel Co-Op Character, NPC in Single Player.) *Brody Sander (Player 3 Rebel Co-op Character, NPC in Single Player.) *Beth Barrett (Player 4 Rebel Co-op Character, NPC in Single Player.) Gameplay The Gameplay of HL: DC is First Person/Third Person Shooter. It follows the events of the story Half-Life: Duty Calls. Players in Multiplayer also have the ability to choose their loadout and classes, all of the weapons been assorted either in a Primary Weapon slot, Secondary Weapon Slot, Sidearm and Melee Weapon. They can also do this in Co-op. However, certain missions will have certain weapons unlocked and certain others locked. Certain missions will also have Secondary and Primary weapons locked, such as the level when Daletski is shot down in his Chopper. Some Singleplayer cutscenes will also be changed in Co-op; for example, when in Singleplayer, only Daletski is shot down. In Co-Op, Corporal Adam Johnson, who is now with the team, Sgt. Hayden, Lt. Daletski and Maj. Dempsey are all in the Chopper and are shot down. The Chopper also looks slightly diffrent: it has carriers, which Dempsey and Adam are in. There are also two diffrent Campaigns: A Combine one and a Rebel one. Co-Op A previously unseen (with the execption of Half-Life: Decay) aspect of Half-Life is a co-op mode. Several of the NPCs in Single Player become playable too, and the weapons in Co-op can be chosen just like they can in Multiplayer; however, some weapons are locked in certaint missions. Weapons Some previously unseen weapons were also stuck in. Some cut ones were also introduced. Rebel Weapons *Physics Gun (Manipulates objects towards player, can throw objects at others) *SMG1/SMG1 W/ Grenade Launcher *MP5/MP5 /w Silencer *OICW OICW /w Grenade Launcher *RPG/ RPG /w Laser Sight *Crowbar (standard melee weapon for Rebels in multiplayer, also obtanible in the Rebels campaign.) *Steam Pipe (Stronger verison of the Crowbar) *COWWAIPTI (Clump of Wood with an Iron Pike through it, stronger verison of both Steam Pipe and Crowbar, much more swing time) *9mm Handgun (standard sidearm) *.357 Magnum (High-Calibre sidearm) *Crossbow (Crude verison of the Combine Sniper Rifle) /Crossbow /w Bayonet *Remmington Shotgun /Remmington Shotgun /w Bayonet Combine Weapons *Repulsor Gun (Combine Verison of Physics Gun) *SMG2 (has the model of a MP5K, the MP5 with stock folded)/Dual SMG2s *Overwatch Standard Issue Pulse Rifle or AR2 (OSIPR) *P90 P90 /w Laser Sight *L.A.W/L.A.W /w Tracking Sight *Stunstick (Combine verison of Crowbar) *Daletski's Machete (Exclusive item given to pre-orderers of the game) *Sledgehammer (Combine verison of the Steam Pipe, albeit slower swing time and more damage) *Fireaxe (Combine verison of COWWAIPTI) *USP.45 (9mm Handgun Equavilent.) *44. Magnum Revolver (High Calibre Sidearm) *Combine Sniper Rifle/Combine Sniper Rifle /w Thermal Scope Critical Reception HL: DC received some of the most positive reviews in video game history: rivaling that of the Call of Duty series and the Halo series. Gathered percentage of the critics reviews revealed that 99% of the Critics gave it a positive review. They also praised the removal of overpowered grenades and the Gravity Gun, being replaced by the Repulsor Gun and the Physics Gun.